The speed at which content may be downloaded from a network server to a client device is limited by network server bandwidth. Additionally, the network server may be out of service, preventing the client device from downloading the content. A cache server (or “cache engine”) is a dedicated network server (or service acting as a server) that saves Web pages or other digital assets locally. By placing previously requested information in temporary storage (or cache) a cache engine speeds up access to content and reduces demand on Internet bandwidth consumption.